Like Its Her Birthday
by mariskarox44
Summary: I don't really like song fics, but when I heard it, I had to write this. Kinda a funny little random thingy. Enjoy!


_**SONG: Like it's her birthday- Good Charlotte**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tonight I kinda get the feeling, **_

_**My girl is up to something,**_

_**Something is no good.**_

When I walk through the door to my apartment I am taken back by an intoxicating aroma. It's like Orange vanilla. I throw my keys on the counter and my coat on the back of my chair. The bathroom door is closed and I know that is where the smell is coming from.

"Liv? You in there?"

"Ya!"

"Since we have the rest of the night off, you want to grab some supper at Mario's or something?"

"Actually..."

_**She said she only had a meeting,**_

_**But she is dressed for something,**_

_**Something that is no good**__._

"... I am going to meet Judge Donelly and Alex at O'Malley's."

She appears out of the bathroom. I instantly feel myself harden. Her body is amazing in a black pencil skirt, with a dark blus blouse tucked in. Her hair is loose around her shoulder and her make-up is flawless. And just when I think it can't get any hotter, I see her slide on a pair of black 'fuck me' stiletto heels. I am majorly aroused and also curious; I can tell that she is up to something.

_**Now I'm not saying that she's cheating,**_

_**But seeing is believing,**_

_**Can't believe it,**_

_**What I'm seeing ,**_

_**When I step inside.**_

Olivia raced out of the apartment five hours ago. It is now 12:30 and I cannot get over this feeling that something is happening. I know she wouldn't cheat on me I just want to know what's going on. It's like I have FOMO or something. (FOMO means fear of missing out). I finally say screw it, grab my coat, and drive to O'Malley's. As soon as I open my car door, I can hear hooting and hollering drowning out excessively loud music. As soon as I open the door I think my eyes are incorrect or I am dreaming. This is a major surprise!

_**She's so wasted,**_

_**Acting crazy,**_

_**Making a scene,**_

_**Like It's her birthday.**_

Olivia and Alex stand on the pool table grinding against each other. There's a crowd all around them, watching the unlikely scene in front of them. Alex and Olivia are laughing and sing and dancing.

_**Dinking Champaign,**_

_**Going insane,**_

_**Falling on me,**_

_**Like it's her birthday.**_

Both have a glass of Champaign in their hands and I can see a lot more empty glasses at the table where I see Judge Donelly, enjoy the scene. I wrestle y way through the crowd. I am close to the table when Olivia starts rocking and almost loses her balance. I grab her to make sure she doesn't fall. She quickly takes her shoes off and continues dancing.

_**This ain't the night I thought it'd be,**_

_**And she is shy apparently,**_

_**Cause in the crowd and everyone sings,**_

_**Like its her birthday.**_

_**She turns and says 'don't be surprised,**_

_**It's gonna be a good night, **_

_**A good ,good night**_

_**She's showing me a different side,**__**  
**__**What I've never seen before**__**  
**__**,That I ignore**__**.**_

Olivia catches my eye. She shakes her head and gives me s flirty smile. Judge Donelly leans over to me, "Don't be surprised!"

"I'm not. It;s gonna be a good night!" I haven't seen Olivia like this, ever!

_**Cause when I'm up she's all about me,**__**  
**__**When I'm down,**__**  
**__**She spins around me,**__**  
**__**Now I know I'm one and only,**__**  
**__**So I might as well enjoy the ride.**__**  
**_With Olivia it is always about others and never about her. She is always there for me. With the divorce, and Eli not being mine, and the whole seal view thing. She was there and never concerned for herself. So for her too finally take some time for herself and have some fun, I am just going to sit back and enjoy.

_**She's so wasted,**__**  
**__**Acting crazy,**__**  
**__**Making a scene,**__**  
**__**Like it's her birthday.**__**  
**__**Drinking champagne,**__**  
**__**Going insane,**__**  
**__**Falling on me,**__**  
**__**Like it's her birthday.**_

The bartendar called last call around 2 and Alex was pretty much passed out.

"So Olivia," Elliot asked, him and Olivia were walking back to the car. Olivia was stumbling and half asleep.

"What was that meeting about?" He continued.

"What meeting?" She slurred.

"The meeting you were going to."

"Oh right, that was fake, well when we got there we didn't talk about it. We kinda got off topic. But SHhHhHh! Don't tell Elliot, He'll be mad."

"Okay Olivia I won't. now let's get you home!"

* * *

THANKS FOR READING

SONG: Like it's her birthday- Good Charolette


End file.
